As is known, the transportation of goods can be accomplished by dry freight containers or by open top containers and, in this case, it is necessary to fit them with proper tarpaulins in order to protect the cargo from inclement weather and from pilferages. Generally, the tarpaulins are laid and are supported, for a better positioning, by a certain number of bows, normally fitted in a transverse manner of the container, fixed by proper ropes and hooked to the container side walls.
The above mentioned bows act, as well as reinforcings, to give more strength to the container side walls.
Nowadays, the above mentioned bows, properly shaped, have at both ends a pin looking downwards that is then fitted in a properly shaped or "C" shaped bracket which is welded in the inner part of the top side rails. The mounting and dismounting of the bows is simply done by fitting and pulling out the pins into and from the said brackets.
The major problem of the actual roof bows is that, during the loading and unloading of the container, they must be removed, and generally positioned on the ground nearby the same container. Consequently, the bows can be lost or stolen with obvious difficulties in the preparation of the container for the shipment.